Love in Our Dorm
by zhehoons
Summary: Asrama Serin. Asrama khusus lelaki yang ada di tengah - tengah kota Seoul - Byun Baekhyun, seorang pemuda bertubuh kecil pindah ke Asrama itu di kamar nomor 307. Oh Ayolah, siapa yang tak akan jatuh cinta pada namja se-cantik ini? - Tunggu. Apa? Jatuh Cinta? - An EXO Fanfiction - Chanyeol x Baekhyun - Read and Review pleawse?
1. Chapter 1

**_Love In Dorm_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_EXO Fanfiction_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chanyeol x Baekhyun  
With All Exo Member  
_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_HAPPY READING! /goyang itik/_**

* * *

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar nomor 307 di Asrama Serin, Asrama khusus lelaki. Ia melihat sebentar surat yang ia bawa, "307… berarti kamar ini..?" gumamnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu lalu masuk sambil menyeret koper-nya. "Ah, sudah ada yang menempati kamar ini ya..? Berarti aku di atas..?" ia berjalan ke tangga di samping kasur itu, menuju ke kasur yang ada di atasnya.

Ia menaruh kopernya asal ketika sampai di kasur atas dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di Kasur. "Haaah, perjalanan dari Jepang ke Seoul sangat panjang dan aku lelah," ujarnya. "Siapa ya yang sekamar denganku..?" katanya. Karena penasaran, ia berjalan ke lantai bawah, lalu melihat – lihat meja belajar teman sekamarnya. "Yeol..? Namanya Yeol? Nama yang lucu."

* * *

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi berjalan ke Kantin Asrama Serin, menemui beberapa temannya yang kini tengah duduk di meja dekat jendela. Ia duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong di sebelah pemuda berkulit seputih susu.

"Ya, Chanyeol, kau sudah dengar ada murid baru di kelas kita?" Tanya Pemuda berkulit putih itu, Sehun.

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi tersebut, Chanyeol, mengelengkan kepalanya. "Murid baru? Siapa?" Tanya-nya kemudian mengambil Teh yang –hampir- diminum Sehun, meneguknya, kemudian tersenyum tanpa dosa pada sang pemilik.

"Kalau tidak salah namanya Byun Baekhyun. Ahn _Songsaenim_ bilang, dia tidak ikut kelas pagi ini, karena masih harus membereskan barang juga mengurus beberapa hal," jelas Sehun.

"Lalu?" Tanya pemuda berkulit sedikit hitam. "Apa ada urusannya denganku?"

"Well, aku tidak berbicara padamu, Kai," jawab Sehun datar pada pemuda berkulit hitam itu, Kai.

Kai tersenyum menggoda pada Sehun lalu mencolek pinggangnya, "ayolah, aku hanya bercanda, Sehun~~," ujarnya sambil bergeser mendekati Sehun. Sehun memutar bola mata-nya malas. "Ayolah, sayang, kau tidak marah padaku kan?" Kai kembali mencolek pinggang Sehun.

"Berhenti bersikap manja, Kai. Aku benci saat kau manja," Sehun menjitak pelan kepala Kai lalu meneguk Teh-nya.

Kai menyeringai tipis, ia mendekati telinga Sehun lalu berkata, "jadi kau lebih senang kalau aku bersikap kasar padamu seperti saat kita di atas ranjang, eoh?" goda Kai sambil mengecup pelan telinga Sehun.

"Yak! Kai! Berhenti! Ini.. ehhh, di-di kantin… Kaiihh," Sehun menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan desahannya ketika Kai menjilat telinganya.

Chanyeol, yang dari tadi masih di situ, membuat gerakan 'Oh-tuhan-aku-ingin-muntah'. "Ck, Kai, hentikan. Kau tidak lihat kita dimana, eoh? Hentikan sebelum aku melaporkan tindakan kriminalitasmu pada Kris-_hyung_."

Kai menjauhkan dirinya dari telinga Sehun sambil mendecak pelan. "_Arasseo Arasseo_…," Ia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian kembali mendekati telinga Sehun. "Kau, kutunggu di kamar kita. Kalau kau tak datang, kau tahu akibatnya kan, sayang..?" bisik Kai dengan suara berat nan seksi-nya.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Oh tidak, ini masih siang dan dia tak mau kalau di pelajaran nanti bokongnya sakit karena Kai. Chanyeol tertawa ketika melihat wajah pucat Sehun. "Wajahmu pucat, Sehun-_ah_.. HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawanya kencang.

"Oh diamlah, Chanyeol."

* * *

"Nah, anak – anak, ini teman baru kalian. Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Baekhyun-_ah _silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," kata Ahn _Songsaenim_ sembari duduk di kursinya.

Pemuda bertubuh kecil itu, Baekhyun, langsung terlihat gugup dan malu. "Ah, err.. Na-namaku Byun Baekhyun, tapi kalian bisa memanggilku Baekhyun.. emm.. Aku pindahan dari Kyoto, Jepang. Err.. Hmm… Ya kuharap kita bisa berteman baik. Aku mohon bantuannya ya," Baekhyun membungkuk dalam – dalam lalu menatap Ahn _Songsaenim_ yang terus tersenyum melihatnya.

"Ah, _ne_, Baekhyun-_ah_, kau bisa duduk di sebelah….," Mata Ahn _Songsaenim_ terlihat mencari – cari bangku kosong. "Ah! Di sebelah Park Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol yang nyaris tertidur di kelasnya itu langsung membulatkan matanya. "_Ne_ _Songsaenim_? Anda memanggil saya?" Tanya Chanyeol, membuat Kai yang duduk di belakangnya tertawa pelan.

"Bukan bodoh, anak baru itu akan duduk di sebelahmu," bisik Kai dari belakang.

Chanyeol hanya mangut – mangut sambil memindahkan tas-nya yang ia taruh di kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun berjalan ke kursi kosong yang ditunjuk oleh Ahn _Songsaenim_. Ia menaruh tas-nya lalu duduk di sebelah pemuda tinggi itu. "Ah.. Emm.. Aku Byun Baekhyun… Semoga kita bisa akrab ya," ujar Baekhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Chanyeol menjabat tangan Baekhyun. "Tentu saja! Apa kau perlu Tur keliling Asrama nanti? Aku bisa menjadi Pemandu Tur-mu~," jawab Chanyeol ceria, membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman berada di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Boleh!"

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Oh iya, kau di kamar nomor berapa?"

"307."

"_Jinjja_? Kita sekamar?" Tanya Chanyeol riang.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya lucu. "Kau… Yeol?"

"Lebih tepatnya Park ChanYEOL~" jawab Chanyeol sambil menekan di bagian 'Yeol'.

Chanyeol terus memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun. Mata bulat, hidung mancung, bibir tipis yang berwarna merah, kulit putih yang sangat indah juga rambut berwarna cokelat tua. Oh Ayolah, siapa yang tak akan jatuh cinta pada _namja_ se-cantik ini? Itu yang di pikirkan Chanyeol.

Tunggu. Apa? Jatuh Cinta? Hei Hei Park Chanyeol, kau baru bertemunya beberapa menit lalu dank au sudah Jatuh Cinta? Woah woah woah, tahan dirimu Park Chanyeol.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

WAHAHA apaan nih wkwk. Tiba - tiba minat bikin Chapter-an(?)  
Anyway, yang Half Demon saya hapus'-')/

Oh iya, ada yang main RP? Coba PM aku yang nge-RP mau aku follow xDxD

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE?**

**TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME/BASH ATAU SEJENISNYA. HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN**

**kamsahamnida~~**


	2. Chapter 2

Tunggu. Apa? Jatuh Cinta? Hei Hei Park Chanyeol, kau baru bertemunya beberapa menit lalu dank au sudah Jatuh Cinta? Woah woah woah, tahan dirimu Park Chanyeol.

* * *

**_Love In Dorm_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_EXO Fanfiction_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chanyeol x Baekhyun  
With All Exo Member  
_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_HAPPY READING! /goyang itik/_**

* * *

Baekhyun menggaruk – garuk kepalanya. Bingung dengan soal yang kini tengah ia kerjakan. Beberapa hari beres – beres dan mengurus kepindahannya, membuatnya meninggalkan beberapa pelajaran di sekolah lama-nya. "Uggh… aku tidak mengerti…"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang dari tadi terus memutar – mutar pensilnya di atas kertas soal. Ia mengambil pensilnya lalu menarik kertas soal Baekhyun. "Umm.. Ini dikali yang ini, lalu hasilnya tinggal kau kuadratkan. Setelah itu, bagi dengan 2. Mengerti?" Jelas Chanyeol simpel. Bahkan Author gatau itu rumus apaan.

Baekhyun berpikir sebentar lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ah, aku mengerti! _Gomawo_, Channie~,"ujarnya.

"Channie..?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Ah! _Mi-mianhe_! A-aku hanya ingin memangilmu Channie agar lebih simpel.. Apa itu ti-tidak boleh..? Ka-Kau tidak marah kan..?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan gagap, takut teman baru-nya ini marah karena dia membuat panggilan untuknya dengan seenaknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut kemudian mengelus kepala Baekhyun. "Tidak apa – apa, Baekhyun~ Kau boleh memanggilku dengan apapun yang kau mau~," ujar Chanyeol santai.

Senyum Baekhyun melebar. "_Je-jeongmal yo?_"

Chanyeol mengangguk penuh semangat. "Kalau begitu, boleh aku memanggilmu, 'Baekkie'?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja!"

* * *

Beberapa minggu kemudian, Sehun, Kai dan Chanyeol sudah berteman dengan Baekhyun. Bisa dibilang dekat malah. _Well_, berterima kasihlah pada sifat_ Happy Virus_ Chanyeol yang membuat mereka dekat dengan cepat.

Kai menyeringai tipis ketika melihat Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang di ajak oleh Sehun mengambil makanan di Ibu Kantin. "_Well, well_. _Look who fell in love at first sight here~ Park Chanyeol!_"

Chanyeol melirik Kai kesal. "Aku tidak jatuh cinta, Kai."

"Manusia mana yang terus memperhatikan orang lain dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang dan mengatakan kalau dia sedang tidak jatuh cinta? Sepertinya hanya kau, Chanyeol," goda Kai, membuat Chanyeol mendengus kesal.

Satu nampan makanan ditaruh di atas meja yang sedang Kai dan Chanyeol tempati. "Pesanan kalian, tuan – tuan," ujar Sehun seraya duduk di sebelah Kai.

"Terimakasih, Sehun," kata Chanyeol kemudian mengambil piring berisi Spaghetti yang ia pesan. "Ah, Baekhyun, duduklah disini~," perintah Chanyeol sambil menepuk – nepuk kursi di sebelahnya.

"Ah, iya~," jawab Baekhyun lucu.

Kai kembali menyeringai. "Sehun, kau tahu sesuatu?" bisik Kai pada lelaki di sebelahnya. Sehun hanya menaikkan sebelah alis-nya bingung sambil terus mengunyah salad yang dipesannya. "Sepertinya Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun."

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang masih asyik bercerita tentang diri mereka sendiri dengan gembira. Sehun ikut tersenyum. "Kuharap begitu," ujarnya kemudian.

"Hee? Kenapa begitu? Bagaimana kalau mereka lebih mesra dari kita? Tidak bisa!" kata Kai pelan di sambut jitakan dari Sehun. "_Yak! _Buat apa itu? _Appo-da!_"

"Tentu saja itu bukan masalah kalau mereka lebih mesra dari kita," jawab Sehun datar. "Lagi pula sejak kapan kita mesra, _eoh_?"

Kai menarik pinggang Sehun ke dekatnya. "_Wae_? Apa aku tak pernah mesra padamu, sayang? Ayolah," goda Kai sambil mengelus – elus pinggang Sehun.

Sehun kembali menggigit bibirnya. "Kai, kumohon…," kata Sehun. Pinggang adalah titik sensitive-nya, jika itu terus disentuh, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, bukan?

Kai yang tahu itu adalah titik sensitive kekasihnya, terus mengelus – elus pinggang ramping Sehun. "Kenapa? Bukankah kau suka ini..?" tangan Kai berpindah ke gundukan kecil di antara kaki Sehun, meremasnya kencang. "Sayang, apa ini..?"

"Kai! Kumohon..," Sehun menjatuhkan garpu yang dipegangnya ke meja lalu menatap Kai dengan tatapan memelas.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu~,"Kai langsung menarik tangan Sehun.

"Bu-Bukan begini Kai! Yak! Lepaskan aku! Heeeiiii~!"

Chanyeol memutar bola mata-nya. "Mereka mulai lagi," gumamnya.

Baekhyun masih setia memakan ayam goreng yang di pesannya. "Mulai apa, Channie..?"

"A-Ah bukan apa – apa, Baekhyun~," jawab Chanyeol sambil memutar kepala Baekhyun yang memperhatikan Sehun dan Kai. "Lebih baik kau selesaikan makanmu, _Arra_…?"

Baekhyun mengangguk imut. "_Ne_~"

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut menatap Baekhyun. "Kau sangat cantik, Baekhyun."

"_Eoh_?" Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. "_Gomawo_, Channie juga tampan, kok~."

DEG

Jantung Chanyeol berdetak kencang. Di tatapnya Baekhyun yang kini sedang meneguk susu cokelatnya, meninggalkan jejak seperti kumis di atas bibirnya. "Ehm..? Channie kenapa menatapku seperti itu..?" Tanya Baekhyun masih dengan nada imutnya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tak menjawab, ia malah mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Baekhyun kemudian menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir _kissable_ Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut, terlebih lagi karena mereka sedang di Kantin.

'_Manis_,' pikir Chanyeol. Mungkin manis karena susu cokelat yang di minum Baekhyun tadi? Seperti-nya tidak. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda ketika Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun masih membeku di tempat. Tubuhnya bergerak tak nyaman, sebelum akhirnya memukul dada Chanyeol. "Cha-Channie…"

Chanyeol yang tersadar langsung menarik bibirnya kemudian berdiri dari kursi. "Ma-Maaf, aku..," ujarnya pelan. Punggung tangannya mengelap bibirnya. "Ma-Maaf Baekhyun, aku.. ak—."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bingung, ia ikut mengelap bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. "Ke-kenapa Channie melakukan itu… pada Baekhyun..?" gumamnya.

"Aku… Ck, aku butuh udara segar," kata Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar kantin, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menatapnya bingung. Chanyeol berjalan ke taman di lingkungan Asrama Mereka. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman lalu mengacak – acak rambutnya. "Aaargh! Apa yang kulakukan tadi?!" ujarnya.

Demi Tuhan, ia berani bersumpah kalau ia melakukan itu di luar kesadarannya. Salahkan Baekhyun yang terlalu manis ketika meminum susu cokelat-nya. Tapi kenapa ia bisa sampai mencium bibir Baekhyun? Oke, ini sangat membingungkan.

* * *

Baekhyun merebahkan dirinya di kasur sambil sesekali melirik pintu kamar, ingin tahu apa Chanyeol sudah pulang atau belum. "Haaah, kenapa tadi Channie.. me-mencium… bibirku..?" gumamnya. Kembali terbayang wajah Chanyeol yang tersenyum lembut padanya tadi. Seketika wajahnya memerah. Ia menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal kecil berbentuk anak anjing. "Kenapa jantungku jadi berdetak seperti ini sih…"

KRIEK "Aku pulang.." BLAM

Terdengar suara seseorang masuk ke kamar mereka. Suara baritone yang khas ini, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol. "Baekhyun… Kau sudah di kamar?" panggil Chanyeol pelan.

"A-ah i-iya, Channie," jawab Baekhyun sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke lantai bawah.

"Baguslah, kupikir kau tersesat karena ku tinggal sendirian tadi," Chanyeol melepas dasi seragamnya lalu menaruhnya asal di meja belajarnya. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya kasar ke kasur miliknya.

Baekhyun turun ke lantai bawah lalu memperhatikan Chanyeol yang menaruh tangannya di atas matanya. "Channie.. Apa kau.. marah..?" ujar Baekhyun pelan.

Chanyeol membuka matanya lalu duduk di atas kasurnya. "Marah? Kenapa?"

"Ka-karena tadi di kantin…"

"Baekhyun," ujar Chanyeol. "Bukannya kau yang seharusnya marah ya?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah? Aku.. yang marah..?" Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung, menambah kesan lucu nan imut di sekitarnya. Demi Tuhan, Chanyeol ingin segera menggigit pipi Baekhyun ketika ia melakukan hal itu.

Chanyeol tertawa. "Kemarilah Baekhyun," perintah Chanyeol sambil menepuk – nepuk bagian kasur di sebelahnya. Baekhyun dengan cepat duduk di tempat yang di perintahkan Chanyeol. "Begini, soal di Kantin itu… Aku.. err, maafkan aku karena aku dengan lancang mencium bibirmu. Demi Tuhan, aku berani bersumpah aku tidak sadar tadi!" Jelas Chanyeol dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Tidak apa – apa sih.. hanya saja.. itu….," gumam Baekhyun sambil menoleh ke arah lain. "Itu.. ci-ciuman pertamaku…," kata Baekhyun. Oh tidak, ia yakin wajahnya semerah tomat ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya. _'Jadi.. aku mengambil Ciuman Pertama anak ini? Oh Tuhan, maafkan aku,'_ batin Chanyeol sambil memijat – mijat keningnya. "Be-Begitu? A-aku minta maaf Baekhyun! Aku benar – benar tidak tahu kalau itu Ciuman Pertamamu! Lagi pula kau sanga-!"

CUP

Jantung Chanyeol berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik ketika ia merasa bibir Baekhyun menempel ke bibirnya. Bisa di pastikan wajah Chanyeol ikut menjadi semerah tomat.

Baekhyun menarik bibirnya, sedangkan Chanyeol masih terdiam dengan mata setengah melotot. "I-itu karena sudah mengambil Ciuman Pertamaku, Channie!" Ujar Baekhyun lalu dengan cepat berlari ke tempat tidurnya di lantai atas.

Ketika pemuda bertubuh mungil itu sudah sampai di atas, Chanyeol mencubit lengannya. "Ouch!" pekiknya kemudian segera menutup mulutnya.

Bukan Park Chanyeol. Yang tadi itu bukan mimpi.

_'Hei, Park Chanyeol. Kau tidak menyukai-nya bukan? Lalu kenapa bibirmu tersenyum sekarang? Sadarlah Park Chanyeol!' _Batin Chanyeol lagi.

Jemari panjang Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Baekhyun. '_Manis. Manis bahkan tanpa susu cokelat. Jadi bibirnya memang manis, _eoh_?' _pikirnya.

Manis. Rasa manis bibir Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol ketagihan untuk mencicipinya lagi.

Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya, menaruh kepalanya di bantal kesayangannya. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru saja ia temui dalam beberapa minggu ini, kan? Oh tidak.

* * *

**_So Why if I fall in love at the First Sight?  
Love at the First Sight is not wrong, rite?_**

**_I just confused with my feeling right now_**

**_Did I fall in love with him?_**

**_His sweet lips makes me want to kiss him all day  
His bright smile makes me want to make he smile all day_**

**_Tell me, please  
Is this what you call  
LOVE?_**

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

* * *

**_Every Body! I said Everybody!  
Ms. Zhehoons is back~ She's Back! lol_**

**First of All, thanks buat yang udah reviewww~~~**

**Well, pas saya lihat review-nya, banyak yang minta di adain HunHan-KaiSoo-KrisTao  
But, jalan cerita saya nanti KrisLay -SuDo- dan tanpa Luhan-v**

Mianhe, buat shipper HunHan, KaiSoo, dan KrisTao~~ Karena sejujurnya, saya lebih suka KrisLay /bow/ Jeongmal Mianhe, chingudeul!

_**Thanks for :**_

_**=-=nin nina- Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic- Aiiu d'freaky- Aul Ondubu- cassieYJS- - Ryu ryungie  
widyaokta- Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics- Lee Eun Ho- ajib4ff- Jung Jisun- cho kyuminyeol- samkou- nisa=-=  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME/BASH ATAU SEJENISNYA. HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN**

**kamsahamnida~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Love In Dorm_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_EXO Fanfiction_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chanyeol x Baekhyun  
With All Exo Member  
_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**_HAPPY READING! /goyang itik/_**

* * *

_Jemari panjang Chanyeol menyentuh bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Baekhyun. '__Manis. Manis bahkan tanpa susu cokelat. Jadi bibirnya memang manis, __eoh__?' __pikirnya._

_Manis. Rasa manis bibir Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol ketagihan untuk mencicipinya lagi._

_Chanyeol merebahkan dirinya, menaruh kepalanya di bantal kesayangannya. Demi Tuhan, ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru saja ia temui dalam beberapa minggu ini, kan? Oh tidak_.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan ke ruang Osis dengan pelan sambil membawa beberapa kertas yang _Songsaenim_ suruh untuk diserahkan pada ketua osis. "Ah, ini ya..?" gumamnya sembari membaca tulisan di depan pintu itu. RUANG OSIS.

Diketuknya pintu itu beberapa kali lalu membukanya. "Permisi~," ujarnya.

Di hadapan Baekhyun, tampak seseorang sedang membaca koran dengan santai. Wajahnya tertutup Koran, tapi Baekhyun yakin, dia pasti Ketua Osis. "Permisi _Sunbaenim_… Park _Songsaenim_ menyuruhku menyerahkan kertas – kertas ini padamu," kata Baekhyun sambil membungkuk dalam – dalam.

Terdengar suara koran yang dilipat. Baekhyun dapat merasakan seseorang mengambil kertasnya. "Hmm.. Terimakasih," jawab orang itu.

Baekhyun berdiri tegap. "I-iya!"

"Hei, kau murid baru? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu…," kata orang itu, yang sudah di pastikan sang ketua osis.

"A-ah, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku baru pindah sebulan yang lalu," jawab Baekhyun sambil menggaruk – garuk belakang lehernya.

Sang Ketua osis hanya mangut – mangut sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun dari kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Ah ya, namaku Wu Yifan, tapi semuanya mengenalku dengan sebutan Kris. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Baekhyun-_ssi_," kata Ketua Osis yang bernama Kris itu.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. "Ah, kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu ke kelasku ya, _sunbaenim_," ia kembali membungkuk dalam – dalam.

Kris terdiam. Masih memperhatikan tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, Kris sedikit tertarik pada _namja_ kecil ini. "_Sunbaenim…_?" panggil Baekhyun.

"Ah, maaf. Ya, tentu kau boleh kembali ke kelasmu. Sampaikan terima kasih pada Park _Songsaenim_," jawab Kris.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk kemudian keluar dari ruangan osis itu, meninggalkan Kris sendirian disana.

Kris menaruh kertas – kertas itu di meja-nya lalu ia duduk di atas meja itu. Dilepas-nya kacamata yang sedari tadi setia menggantung di antara kedua mata indahnya. "Byun Baekhyun, hm?" gumamnya.

Ia melirik satu lemari yang berisi data – data murid di Asrama Serin. Di dekatinya lemari itu, lalu mengambil data murid kelas 1. Ia membuka kumpulan data itu, kemudian mulai mencari hal yang di butuhkannya. "Byun…. Byun.. Byun…, ah," gumamnya ketika menemukan yang dicarinya. "Teman sekamar Chanyeol?"

"Hmm… Peringkat pertama menyanyi se-Kyoto..?" ujarnya. Tiba – tiba bibirnya menyeringai tipis. Ditutupnya kumpulan data itu. "Hm.. kita lihat, seindah apa suaramu,"

Kris berjalan ke jendela di pojok ruangannya, dapat dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sedang berlari ke arah kelasnya dengan riang, "ketika kau meneriakkan namaku dibawahku,"

"Baekhyunnie yang cantik."

* * *

Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun sembari menunjuk beberapa sepatu yang lumayan keren. Mereka sedang berada di Mall sekarang. Yap, hari Sabtu. Hari bebas semua murid Asrama Serin.

"Baekkie! Bagaimana sepatu yang ini?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menunjukkan sepatu berwarna biru terang.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Sepertinya cocok untukmu, Yeollie!"

"_Gurae_? Kalau begitu, aku akan beli yang ini~ _Gomawo_, Baekkie~," Chanyeol mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas, membuat sang pemilik kesakitan.

"Ckckck, lihat siapa yang pacaran disini~," goda Kai yang ikut bersama mereka dari tadi.

"KAMI TIDAK PACARAN!" Teriak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bersamaan dengan wajah merah.

Sehun berjalan ke arah mereka dengan malas sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Bisakah kalian berhenti mempermalukan diri kalian sendiri? Ayolah, aku bahkan hampir berkata kalau aku tak mengenal kalian semua," ujar Sehun malas.

Ketiga pemuda di depan Sehun itu menatap Sehun sinis. "Apa?" Tanya Sehun kesal.

Kai menarik pinggang Sehun ke arahnya. "Ck, jangan terus mengomel, Sehun. Kau akan cepat tua nanti," Kai tersenyum mengejek.

"Walaupun aku tua, kau tetap tak akan bisa jauh – jauh dariku, bukan?" Balas Sehun lebih mengejek.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. Ia menarik lengan Baekhyun ke kasir. "Ayo temani aku membayar ini~ jangan perhatikan dua pasangan aneh itu, Baekkie," ujar Chaneyol kesal di sambut anggukan Baekhyun.

Setelah membayar sepatu itu, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun jalan – jalan di Mall tanpa mengajak Sehun dan Kai. Biarkanlah dua makhluk itu pacaran berdua di tengah ramai-nya Mall. Siapa tahu mereka menyadari kalau mereka-lah yang membuat Chanyeol malu.

"Channie…," Baekhyun menarik – narik lengan baju Chanyeol. "Baekkie mau eskrim….," ujarnya sambil menunjuk sebuah toko eskrim. Bibirnya mengulum telunjuknya imut. Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menginginkan eskrim itu. "_Jebaaaal~ _Channie, belikan _ne_?"

_Namja_ bertubuh tinggi diatas rata – rata itu tersenyum lembut. "_Arrasseo_, kau mau eskrim rasa apa eoh?"

"Oreo!" Jawab Baekhyun cepat dengan wajah yang sangat senang. "Kalau Channie?"

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun ke toko eskrim itu. "Aku ikut kau saja."

Chanyeol langsung menyuruh Baekhyun duduk di meja lalu iya meninggalkan Baekhyun untuk memesan eskrimnya. Mata Baekhyun terus melihat ke sana kemari.

Tiba – tiba, ia merasa ingin buang air kecil. Ia menengok keluar dan melihat papan bertuliskan toilet, ia berpikir sebentar, '_Ah, ke toilet sebentar tidak apa apa kan?_' Ia lalu berjalan ke toilet itu.

Tanpa ia sadari, sesorang telah menyiapkan obat tidur di sebuah sapu tangan dan ia membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan cepat. Baekhyun sempat ingin berteriak, tapi terlambat, obat tidur itu berfungsi dengan cepat. Baekhyun-pun tertidur dan tubuhnya di tarik oleh orang itu.

Tak seorang pun di toilet tersebut melihat Baekhyun di tarik. Begitu juga orang – orang di luar. Ya, karena orang yang menarik Baekhyun keluar, tidak nampak mencurigakan.

"Baekkie! Aku kemba— Loh, dia kemana?" Chanyeol menengok ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok mungil itu. Tapi tak ditemukannya. Sebuah kertas di meja yang tadi diduduki Baekhyun menarik perhatiannya. Dibukanya kertas itu….

**_"Park Chanyeol. Aku menculik temanmu yang cantik ini. Kau ingin dia kembali?  
Dia tidak akan kembali padamu, Chanyeol.  
Oh iya, kau menyukai temanmu ini ya? Tenang, aku akan memberi tahu bagaimana 'rasa' temanmu ini setelah aku mencoba-nya nanti.  
Terima Kasih."_**

BRAK

Eskrim yang di bawa Chanyeol jatuh ke lantai. Tangannya meremas kertas itu. "Sialan," geramnya. "Dimana Baekhyun?!"

* * *

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa sakit. "Baekkie dimana…," gumamnya sambil menggerakkan tangannya. Sial, di ikat.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya sebuah suara berat dari depannya. "Kau ada di gudang Asrama Serin."

Tubuh Baekhyun gemetar. "Si-si-siapa kau? Di-di-dimana Yeollie?"

"Chanyeol tidak akan datang," perlahan orang itu mendekati Baekhyun. "Chanyeol-mu tidak akan datang menolongmu, Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Kenal. Dia mengenal orang ini. Orang yang di temui-nya beberapa hari yang lalu ketika memberikan kertas – kertas dari Park _Songsaenim_. Ketua Osis SMA Serin. Kris.

"_Su-sunbaenim_?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung. "Ah! Untung ada _sunbaenim_! _Sunbaenim_, tolong aku! Ada yang mengikat tanganku dan ini menyakitkan.. Tolong lepaskan, _ne_?" Pinta Baekhyun polos.

Bibir indah Kris menyeringai tipis. Ia berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi-nya dengan Baekhyun. Ditariknya dagu Baekhyun mendekat ke wajahnya. "Kau tidak akan keluar dari sini, mengerti?" Kata Kris dingin dengan aura hitam di belakangnya, membuat Baekhyun seketika merinding ketakutan.

"_Sun-sunbaenim.._?" Tubuh Baekhyun kembali bergetar.

Tanpa aba – aba Kris mencium bibir Baekhyun kasar, melumatnya, menggigitnya keras. Baekhyun menjerit tertahan karena kesakitan. Kaki berusaha menendang – nendang tubuh Kris. Namun apa daya, kekuatannya jauh lebih kecil dari Kris. Kris melepaskan ciumannya kemudian berpindah ke leher putih nan menggoda milik Baekhyun. Menghisapnya, mengigitnya, kemudian menjilatnya. Menciptakan jejak di leher putih itu.

"Ugh, _sunbaenim_.. A-apa yang kau lakukan..," Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak seharusnya menikmati ini.

Satu – persatu kancing kemeja Baekhyun dibuka oleh Kris. Mata Kris membulat melihat kulit putih mulus Baekhyun. "Kau tahu Baekhyun, aku sudah mengincarmu semenjak kau masuk ke ruanganku beberapa hari yang lalu," Kris mencubit _nipple_ Baekhyun gemas, membuat Baekhyun menjerit.

"Dan kau tahu? Hanya melihat leher putih-mu saja, aku sudah bernafsu," Kris menjilat _nipple_ pink Baekhyun yang sedikit menegang. "Aku menginginkanmu."

Baekhyun menutup mata-nya. "_Sunbaenim_… Hentikan.. hiks," Baekhyun mulai menangis. Takut. Sangat takut. "Hen-hiks-hentikan.."

"Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya _hole_ sempitmu menjepit kejantananku dengan erat, eoh?" ujar Kris sambil meremas kejantanan Baekhyun. Perlahan, dibukanya resuleting _Jeans_ Baekhyun, menampakan celana dalam Baekhyun dengan kejantanannya yang menegang.

"Indah," gumam Kris sembari meremas kasar kejantanan Baekhyun.

BRAK!

Pintu gudang terbuka, membuat keduanya terkejut. Orang yang membuka pintu itu berlari ke arah Kris kemudian meninju wajahnya hingga membuatnya tersungkur ke tanah.

"Bajingan," ujar orang dengan suara berat tersebut.

Orang itu langsung melepas ikatan di tangan Baekhyun. Mengancingkan kemeja bajunya dengan cepat, juga menaikkan resuleting celananya dan menggendong tubuh mungilnya yang gemetar. "Shh..Baekkie, aku disini.. Jangan menangis..," kata orang itu lembut sembari mengelus – elus surai cokelat Baekhyun.

"Cha-Chanyeol?" gumam Baekhyun. "Channie.. aku-aku takut..," gumamnya kemudian menahan tangisannya di dada lebar orang itu, Chanyeol.

Kris meringis memegangi wajahnya yang sedikit biru akibat tinju Chanyeol. Ia berdiri lalu mendekati Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar gudang itu. "Sialan kau Park Chanyeol," Kris mengepalkan tangannya, hendak memukul kepala Chanyeol dari belakang, namun Chanyeol sudah memukul wajahnya terlebih dahulu dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menggendong Baekhyun.

Kris kembali terjatuh akibat pukul keras Chanyeol. "Brengsek," gumamnya.

"Kau yang brengsek," kata Chanyeol. "Ketua Osis macam apa kau? Kupikir kau anak baik – baik, _hyung_. Aku jadi sedikit menyesal berteman denganmu, cih," Chanyeol kembali berjalan keluar dari gudang. Ia mendekap Baekhyun dengan erat. "Shh.. Baekkie, aku disini.. jangan menangis, _eoh_?"

Baekhyun masih berusaha menahan tangisannya. Ia mengangguk pelan. "Channie.. Aku-aku ingin pulang….," ucap Baekhyun sambil meremas baju Chanyeol.

"_Arrasseo_, kita ke kamar sekarang, _eoh_?" Chanyeol bergegas ke kamar mereka berdua.

Direbahkannya tubuh mungil Baekhyun di kasurnya. Ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun pelan. "Channie.. a-aku takut..," kata Baekhyun gemetar. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Chanyeol erat.

Chanyeol kembali mengelus rambut Baekhyun. "Shh.. aku disini Baekkie, jangan takut, eoh?" Chanyeol ikut merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Di peluknya tubuh Baekhyun dengan erat. "Aku disini.." kata Chanyeol berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun yang pasti masih shock dengan kejadian tadi.

Tanda – tanda merah di leher putih Baekhyun menarik perhatiannya. Kris memang brengsek. Ketika ia rasa Baekhyun sudah tertidur, di raba-nya tanda – tanda merah yang lumayan banyak di leher Baekhyun itu. "Kris sialan," gumam Chanyeol. Demi Tuhan, kalau saja ia tak ingat Kris adalah ketua osis, pasti ia sudah membunuhnya tadi.

_Tunggu. Kenapa aku ingin membunuhnya? Byun Baekhyun bukan siapa – siapaku…_ Batin Chanyeol. _Oh well, dia teman sekamarku_.

Di kecupnya kening Baekhyun dengan hati – hati. "Maafkan aku, aku meninggalkanmu tadi," ujarnya. Ia terus mengelus puncak kepala Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya ia tertidur sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

* * *

Sehun berusaha bangkit dari kasurnya. Selangkangannya sangat sakit. Salahkanlah Kai yang bermain dengan ganas semalam. Sial. Dilihatnya Kai masih tertidur di sebelahnya dengan nyenyak. Jelas! Dia yang tersiksa!

"Kai, bangun. Aku harus mengganti seprai ini," kata Sehun sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Kai. "Kai… Ayolah, aku harus mengganti seprai bekas permainan kita semalam…"

Kai menggeliat pelan. "Baik baik, aku bangun," kata Kai. Ia berdiri dari kasur lalu mengambil celana pendeknya untuk menutupi tubuh _naked_-nya. "Kau tahu, kau sangat ganas semalam," goda Kai sambil menyeringai tipis.

BLUSH

Wajah Sehun memerah seketika. "Ya-Yak! Kalau kau tidak menggodaku, aku tidak akan seperti itu!"

"Seperti itu? Seperti… 'Ohh, Kaiih, yaah disanahh! Kai-Kai-Kaaiihh! Yeah, _harder_ Kaihh,'" Kai mempraktekan desahan Sehun semalam, membuat wajah Sehun makin memerah.

"Y-yak! Berhenti melakukan itu!" teriak Sehun. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

Kai melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Sehun. "Kenapa? Kau terangsang, sayang?" Ia menjilat leher putih Sehun yang penuh dengan tanda – tanda merah keunguan. Sehun menggigit bibirnya. "Ronde ke-5 di kamar mandi? Bagaimana? Kau terima tawaranku?"

"Kai! Berhenti! Kai—hmmph! Oooh! Yaaah!"

* * *

Jarum jam menunjukkan jam 1 siang. Kai dan Sehun baru saja beres dengan 'urusan' mereka. Mereka juga sudah mandi serta rapi, walaupun Sehun masih sedikit lelah.

Mereka berdua melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Diketuknya pintu kamar itu, namun tak ada jawaban. "Hei, apa mereka berdua pergi?" Tanya Kai. Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Baiklah, kita masuk saja yuk~."

Kai membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. "Chanyeol! Baekhyun! Apa kalian-WOAH."

Mulut Kai menganga. Bagaimana tidak?

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh kecil Baekhyun dengan erat, serta beberapa tanda – tanda merah di leher Baekhyun yang sudah memudar. Kalian tau apa yang Kai pikirkan?

"CHANYEOL! KAU MENIDURI BAEKHYUN?!" Teriak Kai histeris, membuat Chanyeol terbangun.

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. "Apa sih?"

Kali ini, Sehun yang terkejut. "YAK! PARK CHANYEOL! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENIDURI BAEKHYUN YANG POLOS ITU HAH?!"

"Meniduri…?" Chanyeol bingung lalu menoleh ke Baekhyun yang masih tertidur dengan beberapa tanda merah di lehernya.

"Demi Tuhan, ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan!"

* * *

**AAAAAAA kelamaan apdet gak ;_; modem gue abis pulsanyaaaa-_,-  
Agak ganyambung ya? sori-v  
**

_**Thanks for :**_

_**=-=nin nina- Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic- Aiiu d'freaky- Aul Ondubu- cassieYJS- - Ryu ryungie  
widyaokta- Byun Lalla Chan EXOtics- Lee Eun Ho- ajib4ff- Jung Jisun- cho kyuminyeol- samkou- nisa- riyoung kim- evilfish1503=-=  
**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**TIDAK MENERIMA FLAME/BASH ATAU SEJENISNYA. HANYA MENERIMA KRITIK DAN SARAN YANG MEMBANGUN**

**kamsahamnida~~**


End file.
